Mal entendidos
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Misao e Aoshi estão agindo estranhamente... Okina decide tirar isso a limpo! (meio OOC, mas é de propósito...)


**Mal-entendidos - Aoshi + Misao 1/2 OOC ^_^**

Mais um dia de sol no Aoiya. Okina acordou e, no caminho para a cozinha, passou pelo quarto de Misao. A jovem se olhava no espelho, indecisa entre dois belos kimonos. 

- Ah, Okina! Bom dia! Pode entrar! 

- Bom dia, Misao-chan. Escolhendo o que vestir? 

- É, não sei se ponho esse ou esse aqui. Pode me ajudar a escolher? 

- Oh, mas os dois são muito bonitos! - ele sorriu. - Fico feliz em ver que está se preocupando mais com sua aparência. Afinal, você está amadurecendo e logo estará em idade para se casar. 

- Lá vem você com esse papo de casamento de novo. 

- Misao... eu não quero que você fique nessa vida de lutas para sempre! Eu quero que você forme uma família e tenha uma vida comum, como qualquer outra mocinha de Kyoto, minha querida. 

- Mas não é isso o que _eu_ quero, Okina! Eu não quero deixar de lutar pra virar uma esposa boazinha que faz tudo o que o marido manda. Além disso... além disso meu coração já tem dono, e você sabe quem é. 

- Até quando você vai continuar com essa obssessão por Aoshi? - Okina disse, saindo do quarto. 

- Não é obssessão... é amor. - ela disse, fechando a porta. - Ah e peça para prepararem o chá para eu levar para ele, no templo. 

Tarde da noite, o burburinho do restaurante foi perturbado pela voz de Misao. 

- Chegamos! - ela anunciou, entrando em seguida. Logo atrás dela vinha Aoshi, um sorriso leve brincando em seus lábios, chamando a atenção de Okina e dos outros. 

- O Aoshi está sorrindo ou é impressão minha? - cochichou Shiro. 

- Que estranho... - respondeu Okon. 

- Aoshi? - disse Okina, dirigindo-se ao ex-okashira. 

- Sim? 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Aoshi permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. 

- ...nada em especial. - ele disse, e se dirigiu a seu quarto. 

- O que foi, Okina? - perguntou Omasu. - Você parece preocupado. 

- Nada de mais... apenas uma coisa que estou pensando. Onde está Misao? 

- No quarto, acho. 

- Misao? 

- Okina? O que foi? 

- Você e Aoshi voltaram tarde hoje. 

- Ah, nem tanto! 

- Nem tanto? Vocês costumam voltar antes do anoitecer! O que fez vocês se atrasarem? 

- Ahn, err... nós... nada! 

- Você está escondendo algo, menina? 

- Não é da sua conta. E não me chame de menina! 

- Muito bem. Mas não quero que você fique no templo sozinha novamente. 

- Eu não estava sozinha. Estava com Aoshi. 

- Foi o que quis dizer. - ele disse, saindo. 

- Você não manda em mim! - Misao gritou da porta do quarto, enfurecida. - _Eu_ sou a okashira e faço o que eu bem entender!! Ouviu?!? - ela disse, fechando a porta com violência. 

À noite, quando todos dormiam, Okina refletia em seu quarto. 

"Era o que eu suspeitava. Primeiro os kimonos... depois a demora no templo... e Aoshi voltou sorrindo... e agora ela não me contou o que estavam fazendo e se revoltou quando disse para que não fosse mais vê-lo sozinha. Hmpf... não é preciso ser um onmitsu para deduzir o que está acontecendo. Minha querida Misao... ainda ontem um menina... será que Aoshi a seduziu? Mesmo sendo o homem mais sério e frio que eu conheça, sei muito bem o que poderia fazê-lo sorrir! Será que eles... Acho que confiei demais nesse homem. Não posso permitir tal coisa! Se ele convenceu Misao a fazer algo que ela não deveria, não responderei por mim! Amanhã mesmo vou pôr um fim nessa história." 

Pela manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer, Misao saiu do Aoiya cuidadosamente, pé ante pé, em direção ao templo onde Aoshi meditava todas as manhãs. Okina, pouco depois, saiu sem ser notado e foi atrás dela. 

Chegando ao templo, o velho espião se escondeu entre alguns arbustos. Dali não poderia ver nada, mas pelo menos ouviria o que os dois fizessem. 

- Bom dia! Trouxe seu chá. 

- Obrigado. Está certa de que não foi seguida? 

- Acho que não. Okina pareceu desconfiado. 

- Eu percebi. Você contou a ele? 

- Claro que não! Ele não vai gostar nada se descobrir. Aquele velhinho ainda não aprendeu quem manda aqui >D . (atrás da moita, SD Okina soltando fumaça de raiva.) 

- Então vamos começar. 

- Espera que eu vou tirar o kimono! 

"Aha! Como eu imaginava. Mas é melhor esperar mais um pouco. Se eu pegá-los em flagrante, eles não vão ter como se explicar." 

Silêncio. 

- Prontinho! 

Mais alguns ruídos. 

- Misao, o que foi que eu te ensinei? 

- O quê? O que está errado? 

- Deslize sua mão esquerda um pouco mais pra trás, para ter mais firmeza. Ahh, isso, bem melhor. Me avise quando estiver pronta. 

- Eu sempre estou pronta. Agora! 

Silêncio. 

- O que está esperando, Aoshi? Venha! 

- Tem alguém nos espionando. 

"Droga, Aoshi e suas malditas habilidades de onmitsu..." 

Silêncio. 

- Vamos, apareça! 

Repentinamente a porta se abre, revelando um Okina vermelhíssimo tapando os olhos com a mão. 

- Então foi por isso que vocês demoraram ontem, não é? Misao, você não tem vergonha de-- 

- Ué, vergonha de quê? - Okina abriu os olhos. na sua frente, Misao e Aoshi em seus trajes de luta, cada um com um bokken nas mãos. 

- ...aulas de luta com espada? 

- É, e eram pra ser um segredo, mas agora que você já descobriu tudo, deixa pra lá. E não me venha com aquele papo de mocinha-com-idade-para-se-casar que isso não cola! Não adianta que eu não vou deixar de ser uma onmitsu, nem uma artista marcial. 

- Misao me pediu para que eu treinasse com ela para manter a forma. Eu tentei fazê-la mudar de idéia, disse que não havia necessidade, mas ela insistiu e ontem teve essa idéia de treinar com espadas. Ela queria aprender alguns movimentos da minha técnica com as kodachis, por isso demoramos tanto. Eu disse que ela devia ter contado a você, mas... 

- ... e eu pensando... pensando que... 

- O que foi, Okina? O que você estava pensando? Que cara é essa? Não era por isso que você não queria que eu viesse? 

- ...eu pensei que vocês estavam... que vocês estavam... (SD Okina vermelho) 

Assim que deduziu o que Okina tentava dizer, Aoshi riu. Não só riu como gargalhou. Rolou no chão. Chorou de tanto rir. Okina e Misao o observavam, assustados. 

- Aoshi... tá tudo bem? 

- Tá... (risos)... tudo(risos) bem. É que o Okina (risos)...(totalmente OOC SD Aoshi rolando no chão e rindo) 

- Dá pra vocês explicarem, por favor?!? (SD Misao explodindo de raiva) 

- É que o Okina pensou que nós (cochicha no ouvido dela)!!! 

- (SD Misao, vermelhésima) O-K-I-N-A!!!!! 

^_^ fim ^_^ 

[quadrinho final: SD Misao - Okina, como você pôde! (Não que seja uma má idéia, mas...!)   
SDs Okina e Aoshi, vermelhos - Misao!!] 

**Nota da Autora** 

Eu sei, eu sei, Aoshi está OOC (Out Of Character, pra quem não sabe), mas era pra ser assim mesmo -_-0 

Pela primeira vez eu escrevi alguma coisa não-Sano/Megumi (êêê!!), mas acho que não ficou lá essas coisas... -_-0 O que vocês esperavam? Ficou muito ruim? Por favor me digam: fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com 

O próximo passo deve ser um Yahiko/Tsubame. Desculpem, fãs de K+K, eu também adoooro Kenshin/Kaoru, mas puutz... não consigo escrever nada com eles! Algum dia, quem sabe... 

21/12/2001 


End file.
